


Stitches

by jelly123



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly123/pseuds/jelly123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that best friend you've been friends with since forever? The one that people say you were meant to be with? What happens when they are with the worst human being in the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello..

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everybody!!!! Hope you all enjoy this!

I had been friends with Mark since we were really young, we were absolutely inseparable. It’s actually a funny story how we became friends. He has always been smaller than others his age, I didn’t get along with the other girls in my class, because I didn’t like the same things as the girls, and I was always beating up the boys. One day Mark was being picked on by a group of older boys and being the person I am, I didn’t see why they had to. So I went and beat up all the boys that were picking on him. Normally, kids that age would be embarrassed that a girl stood up for them, but Mark was grateful, and that’s pretty much it. Every recess we would sit just off the playground and we played on our Gameboys, mostly trading and battling our Pokémon. After school, we would go to either of our houses and play more video games, or if we were at his house, we would play in the woods out back. Soon, we grew into teenagers and everyone waited for the day we became an “item”. They all thought, but it never happened. Mark tended to go out with girly girls, and well, I wasn’t really the dating type. I found it to be a meaningless point, especially in high school. Most teenaged boys just wanted sex, which when the offer was provided, I didn’t necessarily turn them down.

Fast forward into your late teens, Mark had been trying to figure out what to do with his life, but I knew. Well, sort of. I had grown to love drama and the theatre, and I was good at it. I could easily flow into any role given to me and make the character come alive. So after graduation, I packed up and moved to LA. Mark and I still kept in contact. We talked every other day; I even flew home when his dad passed to be there for him. I was the one that suggested the YouTube thing, and when he decided he needed to leave Cincinnati and come to LA, we moved in together.

But that’s the past, and right now, I had a bigger problem: Megan….

After a long dry spell (over 5 years), Megan came into Mark’s life and was an absolute light. (his words, not mine.) At first, I thought she was just another fangirl, one that caught his attention, now I’d be lying if I said she wasn’t completely gorgeous. But she was a horrible person. I’m not saying this out of any jealousy, she is truly awful. She’s controlling, manipulative and just downright vile. I couldn’t wrap my head around how someone as bighearted and caring as Mark could fall for someone like her.

“Maaaarrrkkkyyy!!!” Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard to me.

“Shut it Megan. He’s in the studio, recording.” I snapped.

“No one asked you.”

“Mark has explained to you that a big part of his day is spent in the studio. I don’t know why you think coming over at this time of day is when you will find Mark not busy.” I said rolling my eyes.

“I’m his girlfriend, he should make more time for me, not his stupid video games.” Oh yeah, she was really saying that.

“Fuck off Megan. I’m not having this conversation with you, again. Give him about half an hour and he’ll be out.” I had found out, it’s just better to not get into an argument with her, as much as I wanted, more for Mark’s sake then my own.

She seemed content enough with that answer, so I turned back to the script that had been dropped off for me earlier. It wasn’t the leading role in a major blockbuster, but it was still a main character in a little indie project.

Almost like I’ve known the man most of my life, Mark came out of the studio exactly half an hour later.

“God Damn Freddy! He’s going to be the death of me Kell.” He said, not quite noticing his girlfriend was here.

“But gracious King, the evil Fredbear and all his minions must be vanquished!” I laughed.

“It is true, my loyal subjects expect me as their King to rid the world of the monstrosities!”

“Eh-em!” Megan cleared her throat, obviously annoyed that she was ignored over an inside joke.

“Oh hey babe. I didn’t see you sitting there!” He said, with that dopey grin on his face.

She got up from her perch on the arm of the couch, and sashayed over to where Mark was standing, and proceeded to make out with him. (Not kidding, she always did that when Mark and I were in the same room). I groaned, got up and tried to move around them to put on a fresh pot of coffee.

“Oh Kellie, before I forget, Friday we are doing a get together for Bob and Mandy’s anniversary. Wade and his woman are coming, and Jack and Rose as well!” Mark said, I didn’t even realize he detached from Megan’s face.

“Is it that time of year already? I guess I haven’t been paying too much attention to the days.” I said, knowing fully well, that it wasn’t just an anniversary thing, but something for Mark’s birthday as well.

“Hmmm, I guess you haven’t. Don’t want you forgetting important dates.” He laughed.

“As always, your sense of modesty if astounding!” I said, throwing the dish towel at him.

“I’m adorable and you know it!” He said, ducking, allowing the towel to hit a very irritated Megan in the face.

I was practically rolling on the floor, laughing. She was pissed, and was making sure Mark knew about it. Though she was telling him that it was because he ducked so I could hit her, and that we had planned that all along, blah, blah, blah. I knew she was actually pissed that he was paying attention to me, instead of her.

It took Mark over an hour to calm her back down, and get her to accept my apology. I had decided it was best at this point to make myself scarce, so I text Rose to see if she wanted to do some shopping with me.

_Me: Heeey_

_Rose: Hey Girl! What’s up?_

_Me: Ray of Sunshine is here, but seems to be a bit cloudy. Wanna go shopping??_

_Rose: Mind if Jackie boy comes along? Mark just cancelled his Let’s Play sesh cuz of Ray._

_Me: Bit down in the dumps is he? Yeah it’s no problem.. I’ll be over in ten._

_Rose: Kk._

I know it seems stupid and childish to refer to Megan as anything but, but she has gone through my phone before, looking for evidence of Mark cheating on her with me.. So I try to leave her name out of conversations just to make it less obvious that I was talking about her.  

They had disappeared already so I didn’t tell Mark I was leaving. But I did leave a note;

_Marcus,_

_I have gone to the mall with Rose, probs gonna grab a drink afterwards. I’ll shoot you a text when I’m either on my way home or if I end up staying at Rose’s._

_K._

I snuck into the studio and put it on his keyboard, knowing that’s where he’ll find it before her. She hated going into his studio.

I headed up town to where Rose lived and when I pulled in the parking lot of her apartment building, I shot her a text.

_Me: I’m heeere!!!_

_Rose: Be right down!_

As I already had my phone out, I started scrolling through my Instagram, seeing what the world deemed appropriate to share. Nothing too horrible, except for Mark’s sickening selfie with Megan..

There was a tap on my passenger window that caused me to jump, looking up though, I laughed and unlocked the door. It was just Jack and Rose.

“Shite Kellie, you still scare easily!” Jack exclaimed, getting into the back seat.

“I do not, I just had my face buried in my phone and wasn’t expecting you guys to come down that quick.”

“Sure. Whatever you say sweetie.” Rose added.

I laughed once more and threw the car into drive, heading back out on the main street and towards the mall.

“You get anything for Mark’s birthday yet?”

“You guys know we have a “don’t spend anything on me” policy.”

“Which he seems to forget every year.”

“True enough. You guys remember that comic book idea I had a few years ago? Well lately I’ve been working on it more, and the story part is done. I just need a few things to get the artwork done and its 100% complete!”

“You finally finished The Adventures of Tiny Box Tim and Gamer Girl?!” Jack asked.

“Yea, it’s really long, so it may be classified as a graphic novel, more so than a comic, but it’s finally done!”

“Mark is going to love it!”

I smiled; Mark was the one who encouraged me to write it. At first it was just a little comic I did in response to Lixian’s Tiny Box Tim animation he did for Mark, but he thought it was awesome. So in my spare time, I was always adding more to the story.

“What about you guys? You get all the shopping done?”

“Bob and Mandy’s was easy. Mark’s proving to be a lot harder.” Rose said.

“Looks like Megan has actually been useful. Don’t worry, I got Mark covered. To Gamestop!”

We made our way to Gamestop and I showed them the console game Mark has been drooling over for months. They grabbed it and we headed out. As we were passing by H&M , I was sidetracked by a really amazing dress in the window .

“Sweetie, that dress is perfect!” Rose exclaimed, noticing the direction my attention had turned.

“I don’t know. Where am I going to find a chance to wear something like that?”

“The party on Friday!” They both said.

“I still don’t know.”

“You can’t hurt to at least try it on.”

Sighing, I let them drag me into the store. It didn’t take me long to find it in my size and head to the back where the fitting rooms were. Before I stepped out to reveal it to them, I took in my appearance in the mirror.

“Wow.” I said softly to myself.

Whatever material it was made of, clung to me, emphasizing my curves and with it being relatively short, made my long legs seem even longer.

“Kellie! Come out, we want to see!!!”

I timidly stepped out, suddenly extremely self-conscious. I held my arms out in a “well” fashion.

“Holy shit dude!” Jack yelled, causing him to get some nasty looks from people around us.

“Is it that bad?”

“No sweetie. I was right. It is perfect!”

I let out the breath I had been holding and swung around to look back in the mirror again. Noticing I had my Converse on my feet, I laughed; “I’m going to need some shoes to go with it then. These don’t quite match.”

“Stay put. I saw something on our way in.”

I saw her blond head through the crowd of racks head over to the shoes.

“Hey Jack, take a picture of me?” I threw my phone at him.

He took a few pictures; before my phone started ringing, Mark’s ringtone. I grabbed my phone back and answered.

“Hey Mark.”

“Kellie…” It was obvious he was upset, though he was trying to hide it.

“What’s up?”

“Megan and I got into a huge fight…”

“Say no more, we’re just about done shopping, and I’ll be home with pizza.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s no problem Markimoo.”

“K. See you soon?” He asked.

“Yupp, I see Rose headed back this way, which means we’re done.”

“Okay.”

“Okay. Be home shortly.”

He hung up after that, man what did she say to him? It’s not like they haven’t fought before, but this time seems different.

“He okay? You only offer pizza when he’s upset or sick.” Jack said.

“Something about a fight with Megan, God only knows what she’s done this time.” I sighed, time to go be the super awesome best friend.

“Well, I’ve got the shoes, I don’t think we need anything else, so anytime you’re ready, we can go.” Rose said holding up a pair of cute black velvet heels that matched the dress perfectly.

I quickly changed back into my jeans and tank top, and paid for the stuff I was getting. We walked back to my car and the whole drive back to their place was quiet. I offered a good bye and I’ll text you to let you know he’s okay. I swung back out of the parking lot and grabbed pizza, wondering the whole drive home what condition I was going to find Mark. With a guy like Mark, rough days, were rough.

I opened the apartment door, juggling my shopping bags and the box of pizza, finding it was pretty dark inside, save for the T.V. I could make out Mark lying on the couch, absently watching the screen. I set the shopping bags by the door and the pizza on the coffee table. I sat by his head and he pulled himself so it was resting in my lap, and I ran my fingers through his hair, an action that on many of occasions has comforted us both. We stayed like that for some time, only half paying attention to the screen, I waited for him to speak.

Finally he did.

“I think she broke up with me.” He said his deep voice, thick.

“What do you mean by think?” I asked.

“I’m not exactly sure. We came back out from my room to watch TV and I noticed you weren’t here. So I went and checked the studio, seeing that you left a note. I told her that we had the apartment to ourselves, and she got upset. Started saying something about how you’re allowed in the studio and she wasn’t. Which we all know, that isn’t true. And then she started off on this whole thing about it’s not right for a guy and girl to be living together if they’re not dating and I’m actually only playing her and I’m actually sleeping with you. And then she got up and left saying I had a choice to make…” He trailed off.

“Either kick me out or she walks.” I finished his sentence.

“Pretty much.”

“I can’t make the decision for you, but I’m still you’re friend whatever you choose.” I said.

“Well,”

“There’s more to her ultimatum, isn’t there?” I sighed.

“She doesn’t want to have to ‘fight’ for my attention at all. She wants you completely out of my life.”

Ouch. Kicked out was one thing, but being forced out of someone’s life? That hurts. “So if you ‘pick’ her, I end up homeless and you lose a person you’ve known forever. But if you ‘pick’ me, you get a psycho ex-girlfriend?” I may have been a bit colder than attended, but I was hurt and upset.

“You see my problem?”

I stopped moving my fingers through his hair, and moved away. Now I was pissed.

“Mark. How is there any difficulty to choose? Lose your best friend or lose a girl who is only with you because you have money? I don’t see the problem in making a choice. But if you really want help with this, I’ll leave.” I shouted.

“Don’t. Please? I don’t want to lose either of you.”

“You’re going to end up losing one of us in the end Mark. She can’t fucking stand me, she can’t stand what you do for a living, she hates how you are when you run into female fans on the streets. But if that’s what you want. I’m gone.”

I got up and stormed into my room before he could say anything else. I just started throwing stuff into a bag and shot a text to Rose telling her I was coming to crash at her place, and I’ll explain when I get there.

As one final act of feeling betrayed, I grabbed the finished copy of The Adventures of Tiny Box Tim and Gamer Girl and made sure he knew what it was, as I threw it on the couch. “Happy Birthday Mark.” And I left.

 


	2. All of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know that feeling when you've completely fucked up? That's how I felt right about now....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark's POV
> 
> I don't know where I was going, but this is where it went!

I flinched at the sound of the door slamming. I should have known Kellie was going to be pissed, but why would she just leave? I can find a way to keep them both right?

But what she said about Megan that was eating away at me, she’s not as bad as she was saying. She just doesn’t know her like I do. Then again, she’s been right before. She may not be the most outgoing, but she knows people, it’s why she’s good at what she does. And she’s always been honest with me, even when I don’t want to hear it. I don’t think in the years I’ve known Kellie, she’s ever lied to me.

I shook my head, and instinctively reached for my phone, but stopped myself. I had no idea who I wanted to call more, or why I wanted to call either. So I threw it back on the couch beside me, and eyed the stack of paper beside me.

“Shit.” It was The Adventures of Tiny Box Tim and Gamer Girl manuscript.

I spent hours reading, laughing, crying and just over all smiling. It was perfect. She had captured what was a funny little bit on a Let’s Play, and made it real. One part made me think, Tim and Gamer Girl were trying to help Mini Boy Mark, he was trapped by the evil temptress, who hadn’t been named. Gamer Girl was explaining to Tim why she had to save him, explaining that she loved him, in every way you could possibly love a person. He was more to her than a friend, but she could never tell him, she just would stay the friend he needed.

Now I knew why she didn’t want me reading this until it was finished, and why she was so upset. Even though she thought Megan was terrible, she put up with it because she loved seeing me so happy. I know it was a made up story, but the way she painted Megan also made me realize that maybe she was right. I thought back over the last few months, and I saw what she had been talking about:

Megan didn’t really care about me. She liked the fact that I could drop cash on her like it wasn’t a big deal. I thought I was being a gentleman, buying dinner when we went out, buying her the nice things she pointed out when we were walking around the mall. But she took advantage of it, asking for money when she went out with her friends, whining like a spoiled child when I didn’t buy her whatever she wanted. God, how can you be such an idiot!?! Kellie was completely right about her, she hates that I spend so much time playing video games, she hates how when I run into fans that I don’t immediately point out I’m out with my girlfriend and I don’t have time to stop and take pictures or answer questions. I’ve been so blinded by the 5 year dry spell, that I couldn’t see how wrong Megan was for me. Now I’m probably going to lose my best friend over this.

I reached for my phone once again, this time I knew what I was doing…. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short! More to come!


	3. Thinking Out Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did he really just say that? Am I really going back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Kellie's POV...

“He said WHAT!!??!” Rose exclaimed.

“He pretty much said that he was going to choose her. I know we are just friends, but still you know a guy since kindergarten you kinda get attached, you know?” I said, through my tears.

They both had gone quiet, unsure of how to comfort me. Hell I didn’t even know what to do. I wanted to be alone, but I knew that would be a bad plan.

“What’s wrong with me? I’m acting like I just got dumped, but, but..” I couldn’t finish my sentence, a fresh sob building in my chest.

“Nothing’s wrong with you Sweetie, you feel betrayed, and being upset is only natural.” Rose said, wrapping her arms around me.

“He’s the ass, and the one missing out. Dude, you’re like the coolest girl I’ve met, aside from my Rosie, and he’s been lucky to have you in his life. It’s not your fault that he’s stupid.” Jack said, joining his girlfriend in hugging me.

I couldn’t speak; I just cried and let them hold me, grateful I had someone to look after me.

I lost track of the time we just sat embraced, I didn’t care if they didn’t. It was what I needed. It was when my phone started ringing that we broke away. I went to grab it, but Jack beat me to it. He took one look at the screen and just held it away from me. Not like I didn’t already know who was calling.

“What the hell dude?” Jack said answering my phone.

“No, she’s been here the last few hours, completely heartbroken.”

“Yeah. She’s devastated. You threw her out of your life, who did you expect her to react?”

“I don’t think she really wants to talk to you man.”

I had been watching Jack the whole time, trying to figure out what Mark’s end of the conversation was. “Give me my phone Jack, I can handle this.” I said, walking over to him.

He held his hand over the mic, “You sure?”

I nodded and held out my hand.

“Hello?” My voice shook.

“Kellie… I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry? That’s all you have to say to me?”

“I have so much more to say than that. I’ve been a stupid lovesick douchebag. I’ve been caught up with finding someone to be with, that I didn’t realize what was actually right in front of me all these years. I’ve been looking in all the wrong places, I thought what I needed was someone different, but it’s been you. It’s always been you. You’ve always been there for me, you’ve supported me through the rough days, you’ve shared some of the best days with me, and you know the real me. I am so sorry for ever thinking anything different.”

“What about Megan? I thought you loved her?” I kept my responses short, I couldn’t trust my voice.

“I thought I did too. But after you left, I got to thinking, about what you said. She is an awful person; I don’t know what I’ve been seeing in her. I truly don’t. I left her. She’s pissed about it, and even right now is calling me still. You were right about her.” I could hear the small smile in his voice.

I remained quiet for a few moments, going over what he just said. He left her, for me? I have to be imagining things..

“Kellie? Are you still there?”

“Yes Mark, I’m still here. I’m just trying to wrap my head around what you have been saying.”

“Oh okay.”

“Mark, we’ve been friends since we were what, 8? I’ve been in love with you since then. I’ve always known I’ve wanted you in my life in some way. When you said you were having a difficult time choosing between me and her; that killed me. You were ready to throw away 18 years of friendship for a girl you met a year ago. I felt betrayed, I still do. I felt like I meant nothing to you.”

“You mean everything to me, I’m sorry it’s taken me this long to realize it.”

“Well, we all knew you were a bit slow, Markimoo.” I felt myself smile.

“Good thing I caught on before it was too late and I lost someone really special to me.”

“Good thing.”

“Does this mean you’ll come back home? This place is eerily quiet with one person in it.” He asked.

The rational part of my brain wanted me to stay away, for a little while at least, let us get both of our heads on straight and realize what we just confessed and what that could mean. But I never wanted more to be in his company, regardless of what that was.

“Yeah, I’ll come home.” I sighed.


End file.
